¿Hice lo Correcto?
by Darius-Vader
Summary: Es un [NaruXIno]situado despues de la mision de rescate de Sasuke... [Capitulo 8 UP!]
1. El puente de Londres

¡Holas A todos los Lectores! Bueno me presento Soy Alex Armstrong (también conocido como Darío) Y Si bien, no voy a escribir FanFics, Me voy a dedicar a Traducirlos, este es el primer FanFic que Traduzco Y es un NaruXIno Que Fue escrito por Senrath. (Todos los derechos reservados, pedí permiso para traducir), Bueno, Dejo de Molestar y los dejo con el FanFic.

Hola: Narrador

"Hola": Dialogo

-------------: cambio de escena

FanFic: ¿Hice Lo Correcto?

Capitulo 1:

El Puente de Londres no es lo Único que se esta cayendo

Ino Suspiraba mientras terminaba de limpiar el desastre que ella había hecho detrás del mostrador (atrás de la caja registradora y eso…) de la tienda de su familia.

Se tenía que concentrar Ahora en esto, En vez de Sasuke, que todavía seguía en el Hospital, o terminaría rompiendo más que un simple vaso. Una vez que termino de Limpiar, Reviso todo y cerró el negocio. Yendo para su casa, sonriendo mientras pensaba en sus planes para mañana.

Ya hacia más de un mes que un medio muerto Naruto trajo arrastrando a un Sasuke en un peor estado. Naruto se había curado en mas o menos cinco días, y fue dado de alta en una semana, Volviendo a su vida rutinaria.

Pero Sasuke, a pesar de que sus heridas se habían curado, no se despertaba. Debería estar perfectamente bien, pero parece que su mente había sido lastimada cuando Naruto lo Trajo. Ino, no conocía los detalles, pero aparentemente Naruto y Sasuke habían luchado en el Valle del Fin y Naruto gano por muy poco.

Naruto, El era ciertamente una persona interesante. Hace un mes, Ella no tendría una sola cosa Linda para decir sobre Naruto. Pero ahora, Naruto había traído a Sasuke de Regreso en vez de matarlo, aunque mucha gente creía que Naruto nunca podría matar a Sasuke.

Todo este pensamiento sobre Naruto, ¿Porque no podía dejar de pensar en el, Era en Sasuke en quien debería estar pensando, Sasuke era el que estaba en el Hospital, el que necesitaba atención, pero Naruto era el que estaba en su cabeza Día y noche.

Ino suspiro de Nuevo y se metió en la cama. Tal vez la fiesta de Mañana le sacaría estas cosas de la cabeza. Todos los que estuvieran disponibles de los tres grupos Novatos de Gennins irían, y también Neji, Rock Lee, TenTen y los lideres de grupos.

Pensando en eso, Ino se Paralizo.

"Naruto-kun va a estar ahí"

Demonios, tal vez no seria capaz de olvidarse de el después de todo.

"Espera, ¿Naruto-_kun_?_"_

Desde cuando ella lo llama Naruto-kun? maldición, las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez peor. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Y con ese pensamiento en la mente, se dispuso a dormir.

------------------------------

Casa de Naruto

Naruto suspiro muy profundo mientras esperaba que su Ramen se cocine.

"¿Por qué tiene que tardar 3 largos minutos?"

Una vez que estuvo listo, se lo comió y dejo que su mente divague (piense cualquier cosa). De Pronto, Estaba pensando en todo el Problema con Sasuke como lo hacia desde que ocurrió. A pesar de que había curado (Esta Hablando de Naruto) cualquiera que lo conociera diría que algo no andaba bien, por eso es que esquivaba a todo el que le pudiera decir eso, como la Hokage, Iruka-sensei y Kakashi-sensei.

Una Mirada seria suficiente para ellos para decir que Naruto estaba teniendo un momento difícil. Sakura-chan se reusaba a hablarle, ni siquiera le agradeció una vez por haber traído de regreso a Sasuke. Demonios, Ella tambien se reusaba a _Verlo._ Aunque no era para sorprenderse, ya que no veía a nadie, salvo a la Hokage, que era la que estaba tratando a Sasuke.

Pero todavía Dolia. Parte de el esperaba que si había cumplido su promesa con Sakura-chan, ella le prestaría mas atención a el. No fue asi, ni siquiera una Mirada cuando lo vio trayendo a Sasuke de regreso a la Aldea. Pero lo que mas le Dolia era Sasuke. Era su mejor amigo, Incluso dijo que Naruto era su mejor amigo Y Trato de Matarlo. (a Naruto)

Mientras Pensaba en esto, Naruto sentía las cicatrices en so pecho, Producto de dos Chidoris de Sasuke

Naruto probablemente se hubiera recuperado, si Sasuke se despertaba y explicaba las cosas. O si al menos se despertaba. Ya que si no lo hacia, seria su culpa, la culpa de Naruto y Sakura lo Odiaría para siempre, eso seria mas de lo que el podía soportar.

Cansado ya de pensar se acostó en su cama, Tal vez no era una Buena idea ir a la fiesta mañana…

------------

En la Fiesta

Todo estaba saliendo bien como se esperaba. Choji tenia un Monopolio sobre los bocados, Neji se ponía misterioso como siempre, y Kakashi Tenia sus ojos pegados en su nuevo tomo de Ichia Ichia Paradise. Pero lo que era realmente sorprendente era Naruto, quien se encontraba en completo silencio, solo en una esquina. Más de una vez, Lee, Kiba, y tambien Hinata trataron de hablarle, pero el seguía encerrado en su mundo.

Nadie sabia que hacer, Ino estaba satisfecha con verlo sentado ahi hasta que se fuera a su casa. Pero había un problema con ese plan. Naruto _no iria _a su casa. Incluso después de que todos se fueron e Ino había limpiado lo que quedo de la fiesta, Naruto seguía sentado ahi.

Suspirando, Ino camino hacia el y gentilmente toco su hombro

"¿Naruto?"

De repente, Naruto Giro y abrazo a Ino, ocultando su cara con el hombro de la chica. Esto la sorprendió, pero no tanto como el darse cuenta de que Naruto estaba Llorando en su hombro. Naruto, el pilar inamovible, el que nunca se rindió o perdió la Fé tenía el corazón lastimado.

Cuidadosamente, y asi no molestar a Naruto, Ino se sentó en el sillón y sentó a Naruto en sus piernas, gentilmente sosteniéndolo mientras el lloraba en su hombro. En voz baja dijo:

"¿Que ocurre Naruto?"

Pero Naruto no contesto, solamente negó con la cabeza y continúo llorando.

Después de una larga hora, en la cual Naruto continuaba llorando e Ino trataba de confortarlo, finalmente Naruto hablo por lo bajo.

"Todo esta mal… TODO."

"¿Que quieres decir?"

Ino estaba confundida. ¿Como podía estar todo mal? Normalmente, ella asumiría que el esta exagerando, pero por alguna razón, parecía estar diciendo la verdad.

"Digo, Todo esta mal. Sakura-chan se niega a ver a nadie, y parece que me odia por alguna razon. Sasuke sigue sin despertarse, y estoy muy preocupado. Pero lo principal es... Bueno……"

Naruto tomo un gran aire antes de continuar. Y se cambio de lugar de las piernas de Ino al sillón.

"Cuando fui tras Sasuke, terminamos peleando. Esperaba eso, pero no esperaba exactamente lo que paso. Primero, me dijo que yo era su mejor amigo, luego…luego…!luego intento matarme! Todas esas heridas, Ninguna era de los ninjas del sonido. Todas ellas eran de Sasuke."

Cuando termino de Hablar, Colapso contra una paralizada Ino y empezó a llorar una vez mas.

Ino Estaba paralizada. Sabia que Sasuke peleo contra Naruto, ¿pero que había intentado _matarlo?_ Y que todas esas Heridas con las que había Naruto había regresado eran de Sasuke? Se dejo Colapsar contra Naruto, justo como lo había hecho el, y tambien ella empezó a llorar.

Todo lo que sabia de alguna manera se Estaba cayendo. De repente, Sasuke no era mas un ídolo. No, Era alguien a quien temía y odiaba. Decir que Naruto era su mejor amigo, y luego intentar matarlo? Eso era horrible. Y Sakura Lo odiaba?. Pero por que? Culpaba a Naruto Culpaba a Naruto por lo que le pasaba a Sasuke? Si lo hacia, Entonces ella era mas entupida de lo que Ino Creía.

Ninguno de los dos sabia quien comenzó el beso (Sip se besaron), Pero ambos sabían que se sintió bien. Después de un rato, Dejaron de besarse y se miraron a los ojos, ninguno de los dos hablaban. En cambio, Entendieron la expresión Del otro.

No era exactamente amor, era mas como un entendimiento mutuo de sentimientos, Pero definitivamente era lo que ambos necesitaban. Luego de hablar durante mucho tiempo se quedaron dormidos ambos en el sillón, Bien juntos, y el brazo de Naruto Sobre la cintura de Ino!

Los padres de Ino Estaban Furiosos a la vista. ! Como se atreve ese demonio ponerle una mano a su hija! Si no fuera por el hecho de que Ino se encontraba tan tranquila en su sueño, Los hubieran despertado y les hubieran empezado a gritar, En cambio Simplemente se fueron a la cama, Para retar a Ino y a ese Demonio por la mañana…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, hasta es el primer capitulo, el 2do la saco si es posible en esta semana tambien, ya que traducir no es tan fácil como pensé, lleva mucho tiempo.

Asi que dejen Reviews a ver si les gusto o no, Ahhh! Por cierto si tienen alguna historia (en ingles...) que quieran que traduzca avísenme que lo hago (de romances claro) salvo las siguientes:

Cualquier historia con YAOI

The two Halves (las dos mitades, es un NaruXHina)

Dawnfall of Light 1 (y tambien el dos)

Bueno, esos son todos, me encantan todas las parejas en especial NaruXHina y NaruXIno

Bien es todo se despide

Alex…


	2. Algunos secretos

Hola a Todos los Lectores! Aca vengo con la traducción del segundo capitulo, disculpen la demora pero tenia un par de cosas que hacer. Primero que nada aviso que me olvide de decir que la fiesta tuvo lugar en la casa de Ino asi no se marean bueno, espero que les guste ¡¡¡¡y acá va la historia!

Hola: Narrador

"Hola": Dialogo

-------------: cambio de escena

Capitulo 2:

Algunos Secretos no deberían guardarse…

Le tomo un buen rato a Naruto darse cuenta donde se había despertado, Y mucho mas el porque estaba abrazando a Ino. Cuando se acordó de la noche anterior, Se sonrió y beso la mejilla de Ino.

"Buenos días, Ino-chan."

Ino Murmuro algo imposible de entender antes de que abriera los ojos y viera a Naruto.

"Buenos días, Naruto-kun. ¿Te sientes mejor?"

Decía despacio mientras besaba a Naruto suavemente en los Labios. Naruto sonrió y la beso a ella.

"Mucho mejor, Gracias a ti."

Ino se sonrojo y se acerco a el, tomando una de sus manos en las suyas.

"De nada."

Naruto Estaba por decir algo cuando el sonido de algo hizo que ambos giraran del sillón.

Atrás de ellos, Estaban los padres de Ino, Ambos se veían enojados como en la noche anterior. Naruto estaba paralizado. ¿Por Que estaban enojados? Seguramente no pensaban que habían hecho nada malo.

Ino estaba igual de que Naruto. ¿Por que estaban sus padres enojados? No podía ser porque ella había besado a Naruto… ¿o si? Le Habían dicho que no les importaban sus citas a menos que fuera, bueno… demasiado lejos.

Después de un rato, Ino decidió hablar.

"Uh, ¿Qué pasa?"

Esto parece que empeoro totalmente la situación ya que el padre de Ino empezó a Gritar al instante.

"No nos vengas con ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Que crees que estas haciendo con esa...Esa _COSA?_!"

Esto sorprendió a todos, incluso a su esposa.

"Ermm, ¿Querido? No tenemos que hablar de eso ¿Recuerdas?"

Ino Perdió la calma.

"¡Cosa! ¡COSA! Naruto-kun no es una cosa"

"No Hables de cosas que no podes entender Señorita, ahora ¡¡Ve a tu cuarto!"

"Pero…"

"¡AHORA!"

Ino Se levanto despacio, y luego de volver a besar a Naruto en la mejilla (Lo que hizo que sus padres se pusieran mas furiosos) Y de susurrarle un "Lo Siento…" se fue a su cuarto.

Una vez que se fue, Naruto se dio cuenta de el porque los Padres de Ino estaban tan enojados. El Kyuubi. Ellos eran de los tantos que odiaban a Naruto, Solo porque el lo tenia sellado en su cuerpo, Creían que Naruto era tan malo como el zorro.

Naruto Se levanto tambien, Justo cuando el padre de Ino empezó a Hablar.

"Y para Ti, Sab…"

"¡Cállate!" Naruto Grito, interrumpiendo al hombre.

"¿Acaso yo propio odio importa mas que la felicidad de tu hija? Porque si es asi, seguí haciéndolo. Estas haciendo un gran trabajo lastimándola mientras que lo intentas conmigo. Y adivina que, lo estas haciendo, pero no importa, ya que estoy acostumbrado a ello ¿o pensaste que no lo estaría? Por 15 años tuve que aguantar a personas como vos que me odian por algo que no puedo controlar…"

Dicho eso, Naruto Giro y se retiro de la habitación, yendo para su casa tan rápido como podía…

Luego de que se fue, Los padres de Ino se miraron. ¿Cómo es posible que estuvieran lastimando a su hija? Ellos solo estaban tratando de protegerla de un Demonio. Ino Estaba tan enojada que se decidió a irse de la casa, primero puso un Genjutsu sobre la puerta, cosa de que si alguien la tocaba sin sacarlo quedaría inmóvil por unos momentos. Rápidamente, antes de que sus padres decidieran venir a gritarle un poco mas, Empaco todo lo que necesitaba, abrió la ventana, y se fue hacia la ciudad, Dirigiéndose a la casa de Sakura.

Mientras caminaba pensaba. ¿Por qué sus padres odiaban a Naruto-kun? Su padre lo había llamado una _cosa_, y dijo que ella no entendería. Solo tenia dos soluciones. La primera era hablar sobre eso con sus padres luego, pero además de que no quería hacerlo, la expresión de su madre le dio la idea de cualquier cosa que fuere, era un _taboo_. Entonces solo le quedaba la segunda opción, Preguntarle a Naruto.

-----------------------------

En el hospital

Sakura Sin mucho animo tomo la comida que tenia enfrente de ella. Era relativamente, una buena comida, no como la taza de Ramen que Naruto le ofreció cuando dejo bien claro que no se iria del lado de Sasuke-kun hasta que se despierte.

Ahora estaba pensando si debería seguir quedándose ahí, estaba perdiendo demasiado peso, casi estaba al borde de la Anorexia (1). No solo eso, sino que tambien que cada día que se quedaba ahí no estaba progresando como ninja, lo que significa que seguiría detrás de Sasuke cuando se levante, si es que lo hacia…

Mentalmente, Sakura pensaba. "¡Por supuesto que se despertara!" como se atrevía a dudar de el pero entonces… ¿Por qué no se había despertado todavía? Ya hacia dos semanas que su cuerpo se había curado perfectamente. Ya se debería haber despertado. Pero no lo hizo. ¿Podía ser que lo que sea que este pasando en su mente era mas interesante para Sasuke de lo que era la vida? ¿O tal vez estaba atrapando en un Genjutsu?

Sakura sabia que la ultima opción era imposible. Sasuke no mostraba ningún síntoma de algún Genjutsu conocido, pero solo por si acaso, intentaron de usar en el todas las formas de liberar Genjutsu posibles pero Sasuke no se despertaba. El, tan arrogante y orgullos que era, creyendo de por que era un Uchiha, el era superior, no deseaba reconocer el hecho de que había sido vencido por Naruto, un chico común sin habilidad sucesoria. Claro esta, El tenia el poder del Kyuubi de su lado pero Sasuke no lo sabía.

Sakura, lentamente se levanto de la silla, dirigiéndose hacia la salida para regresar a su vida normal, pero cuando llego a la puerta, un ruido extraño la hizo darse vuelta, y se asombro mucho al ver de que Sasuke se estaba levantando rápidamente de la cama.

"¡Sasuke-kun!" Sakura Gritó.

Lanzándose a través de la habitación, abrazando a Sasuke fuertemente. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal, sus ojos estaban completamente mirando a otro lado. Su cara no mostraba emoción alguna, ni siquiera su usual frialdad o arrogancia

Justo cuando se lo iba a decir, algo la golpeo por atrás, y otra la agarro por el hombro. En menos del segundo, el cuarto estaba vació, por excepción de Sakura, que estaba tirada contra la pared, su hombro dislocado, varias de sus costillas quebradas, y su pierna izquierda torcida. (la molieron a golpes)

Un rato después, Sakura se despertó, Gritando.

"¡Sasuke-kun!"

Rápido y gentilmente, alguien la puso en una cama. Al ver su rostro se cuenta que era Tsunade.

"Sakura, ¿Que ocurrió? ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Y donde esta Sasuke?"

Con estas preguntas, Sakura Quebró en llanto, Lo que puso peor a la multitud que se encontraba detrás de la Hokage. Cada Genin Que estuvo en la fiesta, estaba ahí, ahora.

Después de un tiempo, Sakura Dejo de llorar un poco y pudo decir.

"Fue…Fue…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡¡¡Y Hasta acá llega el capitulo 2! Voy a tratar de actualizar el tercero lo mas rápido posible, bueno, espero que les guste y nos vemos.

PD: Agradecimientos especiales a Senrath el Autor de este FanFic.

Bueno, si tienen FanFics que quieran que traduzca avíseme por Reviews.

Se despide

Alex…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Con Amigos como estos

¡¡¡Y acá estoy con el tercer capitulo! Bueno, me Alegra que les halla gustado, Y disculpen la larga demora nuevamente agradezco a Senrath por dejarme traducirlo, bien, los dejo con el tercer capitulo.

Capitulo 3:

Con Amigos como estos, ¿Quién necesita Enemigos?

**Ultimo Capitulo:**

Después de un rato, Sakura Se compuso y dijo.

"Fue…Fue…"

**Fin del Repaso**

"Fue Sasuke." (Nyaaa ¿quien más iba a ser?)

Mientras Sakura decía esto, Un extraño silencio se apodero del grupo. Naruto Fue el primero en romper este silencio, apretando la mano de Ino mientras decía.

"¿Sasuke te hizo esto? ¡Sasuke te ataco!"

Sakura asintió (decir si con la cabeza), sin deseo, o incapaz de mirar a cualquiera de ellos.

Maldiciendo, Tsunade Le hizo una seña a Lee para que viniera hacia ella, mientras sacaba un pergamino de su bolsillo. Rápidamente, escribió una nota en el, lo cerro y se lo dio a Lee.

"Llevalo a mi oficina, dáselo a uno de mis ayudantes y diles que llamen a los ANBU."

Lee Asintió y se fue, cuando todos pensaban que pasaría ahora. Bueno, todos excepto por Sakura, quien se asombro mucho cuando escucho a Tsunade decir que llame a los ANBU. Eso solo significaba que Sasuke-kun Era declarado un Missing-nin.

Después de un buen rato, Lee Regresó.

"Lamento la tardanza, sus asistentes insistieron en que esperara a los ANBU y les diera el pergamino."

Tsunade asintió, esperaba eso.

"Bien hecho Lee, Bien, entonces, le daré a todos aquí una orden, Regresen a sus hogares, vuelvan a sus vidas normales, y no, y repito, no vallan tras Sasuke. Tu tambien, Haruno. De suerte estas en condición de volver a tu casa."

Entonces, Sakura regreso a su casa acompañada por Naruto e Ino.

Ino, Estando ya en la casas de Sakura, e incapaz de controlarse más, se tiro sobre el cuello de Sakura y lo apretaba con fuerza.

"¡¡Sakura-chan! ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti! ¿Te sentís bien? "

"No, No me siento bien. Espero estarlo pronto."

"¡Oh, Y me preguntaba. ¿Me podría quedar a vivir contigo por un tiempo?"

"¿Eh, Si, ¿Por Que?"

Para su sorpresa, Ino Miro a Naruto Antes de responder.

"Bueno, Esta mañana tuve una pelea con mis padres, Y la verdad es que no tengo ganas de verlos por un tiempo."

"¿Puedo preguntar porque pelearon?"

Ino estaba apunto de hablar cuando Naruto la interrumpió, sorprendiendo a Sakura todavía mas.

"Yo. La pelea fue por mí. Los padres de Ino-chan no aprobaban nuestra relación asi que…"

"Espera, Espera. ¿Dijiste que ustedes dos estaban juntos? ¿Desde cuando?"

Ino sonreía mientras apretaba la mano de Naruto

"Desde la fiesta de ayer. Estaba yendo a decírtelo cuando, ummm, Nos dijeron que habías sido atacada por alguien."

Sakura Sonrió ampliamente y los abrazo a los dos.

"Felicitaciones, pero eso si, Naruto, No vuelvas a Ino-cerda _Muy_ Loca, ¿esta bien? Ella puede ser tu novia ahora, Pero Yo soy la que tengo que vivir con ella ahora."

Ambos se rieron al escucharlo, entonces Naruto beso a Ino en la Mejilla.

"Bueno, espero que se diviertan, Ino-chan Te veré en el local de Ramen en tres horas."

Ino Se puso seria.

"¿A donde vas?"

"Ah, Ero-sennin quería verme para algo. No estoy seguro para que, pero bueno, ¡Nos vemos!"

Mientras Naruto se iba ambas sonrieron pensando

"¿Qué querría Jiraya con Naruto?

-------------------------------------

Más Tarde en la casa de Sakura

Ino Sonreía mientras terminaba de desempacar sus cosas en la habitación pera visitas. Los padres de Sakura no tenían ningún problema con esta idea, Siempre y cuando Ino les dijera el porque escapo de la casa de sus padres. Una vez ella les contó todo el cuanto, Ellos simplemente se rieron despacio y movieron sus cabezas, luego se fueron por lo que ambas estaban agradecidas. Ino, porque eso significaba que no tendría que dar explicaciones, y Sakura porque esto le daba una oportunidad de reflexionar como se sentía con todo esto. Primero se sentía bien por Ino, viendo que Naruto parecía ser perfecto para ella, Pero por alguna razón, Después de un tiempo, cada vez que la relación de ellos crecía, no podía evitar sentirse celosa.

Por supuesto, esto era natural. Ino y Naruto tenían una oportunidad de ser felices juntos, cuando sus ultimas esperanzas de estar con Sasuke se habían derrumbado totalmente.

Cuando Ino Se fue a encontrarse con Naruto esa tarde, Sakura estaba shokeada (asi suena bien) con su segunda personalidad. Su Inner Sakura estaba dando un discurso de porque Naruto debería ser de ella, Que el la amo a ella antes y no a Ino, Pero lo que mas la Shokeó fue que se encontró en que estaba de acuerdo con su Inner.

-------------------------------------

En el Local de Ramen

Ino Suspiraba mientras se sentaba en el asiento. Parece que el sentido de la puntualidad de Naruto se había apagado mas últimamente, o lo que Jiraiya quería con el tomaba mas de lo esperado. Personalmente esperaba que fuese la segunda ya que no quería tener que estar con un novio que llegue tarde a todos lados.

Después de esperar un poco mas, Decidió ordenar algo, Aunque Naruto un estuviera ahi. El entendería y probablemente haría lo mismo si ella llegara tarde. Cuando iba a comer, una mano apreció sobre su hombro y Shikamaru se sentó en el asiento de al lado.

"¡Shikamaru! ¿Como estuvo la Misión?"

Shikamaru se inquieto y ordeno algo.

"Fue un desastre. No puedo contarte mas, ya que fue clasificado, pero no hay duda de que no pudo ser peor…"

Ino se asombro y empezó a comer su Ramen.

"Aw, vamos. No pudo ser TAN malo…"

"En realidad, fue TAN malo. De todas maneras, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Ino-chan?"

Ino sonrió y golpeo a Shikamaru en la frente.

"Claro que si tonto, recién lo hiciste. Y sabes que podes pedirme cualquier cosa. A menos que este enojada o algo asi, porque no seria muy inteligente."

Shikamaru la miro y se puso serio.

"Ino-chan. Saldr… quiero decir, quisieras…"

"Shikamaru, ¡Dilo de una vez!"

"Ino-chan, ¿Quisieras salir conmigo?"

Ino Estaba paralizada. Esto no era lo que ella esperaba.

"Um, disculpa Shikamaru, pero ya estoy saliendo con alguien."

Shikamaru Suspiro de tristeza y bajo la cabeza, después de un rato de silencio se animo a preguntarle

"¿Con quien estas saliendo?"

Ino estaba a punto de responder cuando Naruto entro en el local.

"¡Ino-chan! Disculpa llegue tarde. Ero-sennin estaba recordándome cosas extra que tengo que saber."

Tomo asiento del otro lado de Ino, la beso en la mejilla y miro a Shikamaru.

"¡Oye! ¡Shikamaru! ¿Cómo estuvo la misión?"

Rápidamente, Shikamaru Pago su orden de Ramen y se fue del local. Naruto estaba muy confundido por esto, pero comió felizmente el Ramen que Shikamaru no había tocado.

"¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Estuvo tan mal la misión?"

Ino se mordió el labio y miro a Naruto.

"Aparentemente todo lo que poda salir mal, salio mal. Pero eso no fue el porque se fue, veras, antes de que llegaras, Shikamaru me pidió que saliera con el. Yo dije que no por supuesto pero ya vez lo que paso."

Naruto asintió. El sabia bien eso, la cantidad de veces que había sido rechazado por Sakura solo porque ella queria estar con ese Sasuke.

"¡Maldición!. Si hubiera llegado antes nos hubiéramos ahorrado el mal momento."

Ino lo beso suavemente en los labios.

"Bueno, no fue tu culpa, asi que disfrutemos la comida."

Naruto Sonrió y la beso, y siguió comiendo el Ramen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡Bueno, Hasta acá llega el tercer capitulo! Espero les halla gustado, voy a ver si no me tardo tanto en el próximo capi bien, gracias por sus Reviews y nos vemos

Se despide

Alex…


	4. ¿Quien Necesita Dormir?

Holas a todos los lectores, Aca vengo con el cuarto capitulo de este FanFic, que fue escrito por Senrath y que yo me dedico a traducir, bueno los dejo con este capitulo.

Capitulo 4:

¿Quien necesita dormir?

Shikamaru Gruñía mientras abría los ojos, Tratando de recordar donde estaba, y porque le Dolia tanto la cabeza. Se levanto bruscamente, y perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo de la nada.

Ya hacia casi un mes desde que le pidió salir a Ino, Y desde entonces se iba a un bar por las noches, Bajo el disfraz del Henge no Jutsu. El no quería ser capturado, ya que Estaba tratando de ahogar sus problemas y no tener más. Por supuesto, caminar con una borrachera cada noche era un problema. Especialmente porque a veces como hoy no se despertaba en su casa.

Gruñendo, Trataba de pararse de nuevo, Apoyándose contra la pared cerca de el, y empezó a caminar hacia la calle principal. Puso una cara de enfado cuando vio el cartel del edificio que usaba para apoyarse.

"Genial, ni siquiera fui capaz de salir del bar esta vez…"

El otro problema era que se Estaba quedando sin dinero, debido a lo mucho que se estaba gastando en Sake. Esperaba que la Hokage tuviera una misión para el, ya que se vería forzado a reducir los gastos si tenia que vivir con tan poco salario. Normalmente, le hubiera pedido dinero a sus padres, pero no quería que supieran, ya que lo que estaba haciendo era técnicamente ilegal.

------------------

En la casa de Sakura

Sakura Gruñía mientras salía de la cama, sintiéndose exhausta. Hace casi un mes que tenia problemas para dormir. Nadie parecía darse cuenta, lo que era algo bueno. No creía que iba a poder explicárselo a todos. Después de todo, siempre había tratado a Naruto de manera pobre, hasta hace poco, y seria algo vergonzoso decirle a alguien que quería ser su novia, en lugar de Ino.

Lentamente, se vistió, y se fue hacia la cocina, donde fue recibida por una sonriente Ino.

"¡Buenos días, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura, demasiado cansada para decir algo, solamente asintió y se sentó en la mesa. Ino se encogió de hombros y volvió a comer el desayuno. Sakura Frunció el ceño Tratando de darse cuenta porque Ino Estaba tan feliz. Hasta que se acordó el porque, Ino Había tenido una cita con Naruto la noche anterior, y obviamente salio bien. Aunque sabia que era frió de su parte, ella realmente esperaba que la cita saliera mal, asi uno de los dos se empezaría a cansar del otro, y luego eventualmente, Sakura tendría una oportunidad con Naruto. Como si Eso llegara a pasar... Naruto e Ino estaban muy unidos como para que una cita fallida arruinara su relación. Tal vez una serie de malas citas pero no una sola.

Sakura Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Ino puso un plato de comida en frente de ella, para luego sentarse en su asiento de nuevo y seguir comiendo, luego de comer en silencio por unos momentos, Sakura se decidió a hablar.

"Entonces... ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita ayer?"

Ino parecía radiar de felicidad al acordarse de la cita.

"¡Fue maravillosa! Naruto me llevo a uno de esos restaurantes caros en el pueblo. No tengo idea de donde saco el dinero para eso, pero lo hizo de alguna manera. Aunque no entiendo porque la gente nos saludaba todo el tiempo. Bueno, Naruto mas que nadie, pero yo tambien. Digo, no conozco mucha gente a la que le caiga bien, pero creo que fue por todo el dinero que saco, y eso que no hizo nada en mucho tiempo."

De repente, Sakura se paro, tirando el plato con comida al piso, y lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

"¡No es justo! ¿Porque tu tienes un novio cuando yo ni siquiera tengo una oportunidad con la persona que amo?"

Su voz resonó por toda la habitación, y lentamente fue deslizándose hasta quedar de rodillas, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos.

Ino Frunció el ceño y se paro, camino alrededor de la mesa, y se arrodillo al lado de Sakura, abrazandola.

"Shh, esta bien. Sasuke volverá tarde o temprano a arrepentirse o algo y lo sacaran de la lista de Missing nins."

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

"N-no. no Sasuke. E-El trato de matarme. No quiero volver a verlo."

Sakura Lloraba mas fuerte mientras hablaba rehusándose a abrazar a Ino, Después de todo, ella era la que le impedía tener una oportunidad con la persona que amaba.

"¿Quién entonces?"

Ino preguntaba calmada mientras soltaba a Sakura. Era obvio de que ella no quería ser consolada.

Sakura Sonrió a Ino Mientras se paraba y dejaba el cuarto.

"No puedo decirte."

Ino sacudió su cabeza y se paro tambien.

"Que, ¿acaso es Naruto-kun o algo asi?"

Se reía mientras preguntaba, sabiendo que era una pregunta absurda. Pero paro cuando vio que Sakura se quedo parada en la puerta.

"No, no puede ser Naruto-kun."

Sakura seguí sin responder, sin siquiera moverse.

"¡No! ¡Naruto-kun es mío! ¡Aléjate de El!"

Lentamente Sakura miro por encima de su hombro, su rostro mostraba una sensación de persecución.

"Te dije, No tuve una oportunidad con la persona que amo."

Ella dejo el cuarto, Dejando a una sorprendida y paralizada Ino.

Ino estaba sin hablar.

"_¿Sakura-chan enamorada de Naruto-kun? ¿Cómo opia ser posible? Siempre lo trato como Basura. Digo, solía tratarlo mal, Pero nada comparado como lo hacia Sakura."_

Sacudió su cabeza con intención de aclararlo, limpio el desorden, y se fue a la casa de Naruto. Mas que nada ahora, necesitaba hablar con el, Asegurarse de que no lo perdería ante Sakura.

--------------------------

En las calles de Konoha

Naruto Se asombro cuando vio a Shikamaru caminar de manera extraña, Asi que fue a ver que le pasaba. Cuando se acerco para preguntarle, Naruto se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru estaba borracho. Rápidamente, lo hizo girar para verlo y le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Uh, ¿Shikamaru? ¿Estas bien?"

Al toque de Naruto, Shikamaru Puso una cara extraña. Estaba perdido en si mismo, mas que nada en sus pensamientos incoherentes, De los cuales la mayoría eran sobre el como apartar a Ino de Naruto, Algunos, eran sobre matar a Naruto. Cuando reconoció al que estaba en frente de el, saco un Kunai y lo lanzo hacia Naruto, tratando de herirlo. Naruto retrocedió, esquivo por poco el Kunai que Shikamaru arrojo. No sabia lo que Shikamaru pensaba que hacia, pero tenia que defenderse. No había nadie mas cerca, asi que no podía pedir ayuda. Ya que no había otra opción Naruto fue contra Shikamaru.

Después de varios minutos, la pelea seguía. Por suerte, Shikamaru parecía haberse olvidado de que podía usar el Kage Mane no Jutsu; de otra forma Naruto probablemente estaría inconsciente o muerto ahora. Ambos Estaban llenos de heridas y marcas. Normalmente, Naruto podía sacarse a Shikamaru de encima enseguida teniendo en cuenta su estado, pero no quería herirlo seriamente, ya que Estaba borracho.

Intentando terminar la pelea, Naruto fue contra el una vez mas, formando un Rasengan. Eso hizo, golpeo la gran esfera de Chakra en el estomago de Shikamaru, haciéndole salir volando para chocar con un edificio atrás, y noquearlo. Naruto camino hacia Shikamaru para llevarlo. No llego tan lejos. A la mitad del camino, Naruto colapso. Gruño cuando se dio cuenta de que el Kunai de Shikamaru estaba envenenado. Lo ultimo que llego a ver antes de desmayarse fue un ANBU enmascarado que iba hacia el.

-------------------------------------

En la oficina de la Hokage

Tsunade suspiraba mientras leía el repote otra vez. Aparentemente Shikamaru, Quien se las arreglo para emborracharse, había atacado a Naruto usando un Kunai envenenado. Naruto Se defendió, Sin querer herir a su amigo y termino noqueándolo antes de colapsar a causa del veneno que había entrado a su cuerpo a través de los pequeños cortes del Kunai. Todo esto era difícil de creer.

Juzgando por el estado que Naruto tenía cuando la llamaron, Shikamaru intentó matarlo con muchas ganas. El veneno recuperado del Kunai y del sistema de Naruto Era letal en un nivel que Tsunade no quería ni pensar. De hecho, el veneno era tan fuerte que el prohibirlo fue uno de los primeros actos de Tsunade como Hokage. Como Shikamaru lo había conseguido, era otra cosa que tenia averiguar después.

Suspirando de nuevo, firmo la orden de arresto de Shikamaru y se la dio al jefe de policía Estaban esperando su decisión. Cuando lo recibió, este se fue con los demás policías, iban a esperar a que Shikamaru se recuperara de sus heridas para luego llevarlo a la prisión.

Tsunade Estaba a punto de pararse cuando un miembro del ANBU apareció por la ventana, le entrego un documento a Tsunade y desapareció. De acuerdo con el contenido, ella casi se frustra mas, definitivamente las cosas no podían estar peor

El Escuadrón de ANBU que mandaron a la búsqueda de Uchiha Sasuke fue encontrado en una pila, en las afueras de Konoha, muertos. En cada una de sus frentes había una forma como la del ojo del Sharingan, y cada uno tenia marcas de mordidas en el cuello. Parecía que Sasuke Se había ido con Orochimaru.

---------------------

En el Hospital

Ino no lo creyó al principio cuando se lo dijeron. Y siguió sin creerlo hasta que vio a Naruto en una cama del hospital. ¿Cómo pudo su mejor amigo atacar a su novio? ¡No tenia sentido! seguro, Shikamaru Estaba celosos de Naruto al principio, Ya que quería salir con ella, Pero se havia recuperado de eso... ¿o no? Y no haría algo asi por una estupidez como esa ¿verdad?

Volviendo en si, abrazo el cuerpo de Naruto y empezó a llorar, tenia su cara contra el pecho. ¿Cómo podía el estar en coma? Naruto era mas fuerte que eso, tenia que levantarse, ¡tenia que hacerlo!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y hasta acá llega el cuarto capitulo, espero que le halla gustado, nos vemos en el próximo, dejen Reviews!


	5. Dejala Llorar

Holas a todos de Nuevo, ¿este capitulo lo traduje un poco mas rápido no? bueno, gracias a todos por sus Reviews y a los que lo leen y no dejan ninguno tambien gracias por pasarse por acá, bueno, los dejo con el capitulo 5

Capitulo 5:

Déjala Llorar

Naruto Gruño mientras trataba de levantarse, solo para descubrir que no se había recuperado del veneno todavía. Gimió de dolor, y se recostó de espalda de Nuevo en la cama mientras Ino se despertaba y sacaba su cabeza del pecho de Naruto. Mientras le sonreía al ver su estado, Naruto se dio cuenta el estado de su camisa (la de El) casi se podía ver a través de ella.

"_Demonios. __¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando Ino-chan sobre mí antes de que se durmiera o lo que sea? ¿O Alguien simplemente me hecho un balde de agua"?_

Ino se lanzo sobre el de nuevo, Disculpándose, y lo beso, Era obvio de que ella había estado llorando. So cara estaba con un tono rojizo, sus mejillas estaban marcadas por su camisa y sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Después de un rato, Naruto rompió el beso.

"¿No creías que algo tan pequeño como eso me mataría verdad?"

Ino negó con la cabeza mientras secaba sus ojos, Luego abrazo a Naruto fuertemente. Haciendo que este tosiera, Luego, Naruto la abrazo a ella.

"¿Qué va a pasar con Shikamaru?"

A esta pregunta, Ino lo soltó y sacudió la cabeza, intentando no llorar de nuevo.

"Ese _Desgraciado_ se va a ir a prisión donde pertenece."

Naruto Levanto las cejas y toco la mejilla de Ino.

"Ino-chan, No lo llames asi, No podía controlarse."

Con esto, Ino sintió que su corazón se acongojaba. ¡Tal vez estaba completamente equivocada con Shikamaru! ¡Tal vez era completamente inocente!

"¿Quieres decir que alguien lo controlaba?"

Era el turno de Naruto de negar con la cabeza.

"Eso deseo. Pero No, Nadie lo controlaba."

Ino Estaba confundida por esto, algo lógico.

"¿Que quieres decir entonces?"

"Ino-chan, Shikamaru estaba borracho."

Ino se asombro y oculto su cara en el pecho de Naruto.

"Nunca se recupero… Nunca se recupero del hecho que estuviéramos saliendo, y no yo con el."

Naruto Asintió y abrazo a Ino suavemente.

"Supongo, pero el hecho de que no tuviera nadie con quien hablar, tampoco ayudo mucho."

"¿Qué hay de Choji o Asuma-san o sus padres?"

"Bueno, Asuma estuvo en una misión durante todo el mes, Choji no es el mejor para hablar sobre chicas, creeme, y sus padres, bueno, su madre es muy estricta, y su padre piensa que las mujeres no son nada mas que una molestia excepto por esa tan especial que tenemos todos algún dia."

Ino Asintió y beso a Naruto en la frente, y luego frunció el ceño.

"Espera un segundo, ¿Cuándo hablaste con Choji sobre chicas?"

Naruto Sonrió.

"Le pregunte a el y a Shikamaru un par de preguntas cuando todavía esta encaprichado con Sakura-chan."

Ino Se rió, y se empezó a ir.

"Bueno, Tengo que volver. Sakura-chan Estaba preocupada por ti y le prometí que le avisaría cuando te despertaras, eso y que necesito dormir un poco. Volveré luego, Naruto-kun!"

Diciendo eso, abrió la puerta y se fue, dejando que Naruto se recueste sobre las almohadas y se duerma una vez más...

-------------------------------------------

En la casa de Sakura

Sakura suspiro mientras revisaba su ropa por onceava vez. No podía sacarse de la mente a Naruto. Pobre Naruto, Atacado por alguien que creía era su amigo, Y hospitalizado de nuevo por eso. Aunque Odiaba a Ino por alejarla de Naruto, No podía esperar a que volviera, porque eso significaba que Naruto se había despertado.

Justo cuando estaba pensando eso, Ino entro por la puerta.

"¡Hey! ¡Frentuda! Naruto-kun se despertó, aunque la Hokage decidió, después de re-examinar a Naruto-kun, que nadie lo puede visitar. Aunque tal vez tengas una oportunidad de verlo, no estoy segura. De todas Maneras, Me voy a dormir."

Sakura se levanto lentamente.

"Gracias, Aunque… No me digas ¡¡¡Frentuda!Ino-cerda!"

Ino Asomo su cabeza por la puerta.

"Deja de llamarme Ino-cerda, y dejare de llamarte Frentuda."

Sakura solamente sacudió su cabeza y se fue.

-------------------------------------------

Tres días después

Ino Empaco todas sus cosas tan rápido como pudo, Agradeció a los padres de Sakura por dejarla quedarse con ellos, y luego se fue de la casa. Las cosas al fin habían llegado a un punto final la noche anterior, y ambas Ino y Sakura decidieron que no podían seguir viviendo bajo un mismo techo, mientras ambas quisieran a Naruto. Y ya que Ino no tenia intenciones de volver con sus padres, Que decidieron ignorarla aunque la vieran en publio, Solo le quedaba un lugar a donde ir.

Varios minutos después se la ve golpeando a la puerta de un departamento un tanto viejo. De repente, Un tanto dormido Naruto. Era obvio de que no se había levantado hace mucho ya que tenia los pantalones de pijama puestos y no tenia puesto nada arriba. Ino se sonrojo, y luego beso a Naruto en los labios. Ahí fue cuando Naruto se dio cuneta de quien estaba en la puerta, y la beso tambien.

"¡Ino-chan! ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Y que son esas Valijas (Maletas o lo que sea)?"

Cuando dijo esto, se corrió a un costado para dejar pasar a Ino y cerro la puerta una vez que entraron. Ino sonrió y dejo las cosas en el piso antes de responder.

"Bueno, me preguntaba si me podía mudar contigo. Algunas cosas hicieron que no me pueda quedar mas con Sakura-chan, y me niego a volver a la casa de mis padres mientras te sigan odiando."

She neglected to mention the fact that her parents pretended that she didn't exist, and the reason she couldn't stay with Sakura anymore was because she liked Naruto as well.

Naruto Estaba impresionado. Ino, ¿Mudarse con el? El no había pensado de que algo como eso pudiera pasar. Rápidamente volvió en si y respondió.

"P-Por supuesto que puedes, eso si, Si no te importa de que esta un poco desordenado aquí y de que solo tengo una cama."

Ino asintió y abrazo a Naruto, quien le devolvió el abrazo.

"Esta bien por mi, Solamente no intentes nada gracioso mientras estoy dormida ¿esta bien?"

Naruto Se sonrojo al pensar en **_eso_**.

"Nunca haría nada como **_Eso_**, eres demasiado importante para mi."

Tratando de no sonrojarse ella, Ino puso su dedo sobre la nariz de Naruto.

"Entonces, ¿Solo lo haces con chicas que no son importantes para ti, huh?"

"¡Hey!Jamás hice eso¡¡¡"

Ino Rió y lo beso en la frente.

"Lo se, Cariño, solamente Estaba hacienda un broma."

---------------------------

Dos semanas Después

El tiempo pasó sin ningun incidente. Por un tiempo, el hecho de que ambos estaban viviendo juntos era el centro de conversación en el pueblo, Algunos, más atrevidos y rebeldes empezaron a llamar a Ino "la novia del demonio" pero eso se acabo cuando se dieron cuenta de que su relación era tan sólida como la de las parejas grandes.

Un dia, mientras Ino abría la puerta del departamento, regresando de su "misión" si pasear perros se podía llamar una misión, no esperaba encontrase con lo que se encontró. Todo el departamento estaba dado vuelta, los platos rotos golpes en las paredes, incluso sangre desparramada sobre el piso. Cerca de la puerta, Sostenida por un Kunai, había una nota y una foto.

La nota decía: "Tenemos a tu precioso demonio. Como me lo esperaba, no era rival para mi. no te lo devolveremos a menos que Tsunade y su aprendiz vengan, y sin armas, al lugar especificado atrás de la foto. Si alguien mas viene, Naruto muere."

La nota era suficiente como para que Ino se paralizara, y tuvo que luchar para no desmayarse cuando vio la foto. En la cual estaba Naruto, Golpeado y lastimado, atado a una silla y sangrando por varios cortes que parecían ser profundos. Pero lo peor era la persona que estaba al lado, con una mirada de loco, estaba Sasuke. Un muy Demoníaco y demente Sasuke, pero Sasuke sin duda.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Y hasta acá llega el Capitulo 5! La verdad y para ser sincero a mi no me gusto mucho el final de este capitulo, menos mal que se arregla en los próximos que me voy a apurar en traducir.

Bueno, Gracias a todos por sus Reviews, que ahora me voy a dedicar a contestarlos todos.

¡¡¡¡Nos vemos en el Capitulo 6!

Se Despide

Alex...


	6. Mejores Amigos Parte 1

¡Holas a todos los lectores! Aca estoy de nuevo con el 6to capitulo de este FanFic, Espero que les guste, asi que los dejo con el capitulo.

Capitulo 6:

Mejores Amigos Parte I

Tsunade Se iba hacia donde estaba Sakura, Quien estaba Trabajando en una nueva técnica medica, En la que lograba que los cuerpos de los combatientes lucharan durante mas tiempo. Para ser Honestos, era una técnica horrible, peor con Orochimaru siendo mas frecuente, Cada porción de fuerza era necesaria.

Justo cuando Tsunade Estaba por inspeccionar el trabajo de Sakura, Ino Entro en el cuarto Con un aspecto aterrador, y sosteniendo algo fuerte en la mano.

"Ino, ¿Que Ocurr…"

Ino la interrumpió poniéndole el papel enfrente de su cara, No se creía capaz de hablar. Tsunade Tomo el papel y la foto, La leyó rápidamente y miro a la foto.

"Sakura."

Sakura, que Estaba asustada por el estado de Ino, miro a Tsunade quien estaba pálida.

"¿Si, Tsunade-sensei?"

"Agarra todas las cosas necesarias para una misión de rango A."

Entonces dejo la nota y la foto en las manos de Sakura y dejo el cuarto rápidamente.

Mientras leía la nota, Sakura sentía su sangre fría. Pero, después de mirar la foto, esa sensación fue remplazada por una furia interna. Aunque, Después de mirar a Ino, se olvido de esa sensación y ambas se abrazaron y se pusieron a llorar. Después de un rato, se separaron e Ino se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo que saco del bolsillo, y Sakura secándose los ojos.

"N-No te preocupes Ino-chan. Lo traeremos de vuelta, Lo prometo."

Ino Sonrió y asintió.

"Y prométeme que Golpearas a ese Sasuke-basura mientras estas ahi ¿esta bien?"

Sakura Se rió y asintió tambien.

"Por supuesto. El lastimo a Naruto-kun otra vez, asi que no permitiré que se valla sin ninguna lastimadura."

Entonces Sakura se fue, a su casa asi podía agarrar todo. Ino tambien se fue a su casa (a la de Naruto), contenta de que saliera algo bueno de que Sasuke raptara a Naruto. No sabia por cuanto tiempo seguiría siendo amiga de Sakura, o tal vez no le importaba. Solo le interesaba aprovechar cada segundo que lo fueran.

Mientras Ino volvía a lo de Naruto, Se cruzo con sus padres, y aunque ella los miro, ellos no le hicieron mucho caso y miraron para otro lado, estando triste por esto decidió caminar un rato más, y no muy lejos del departamento de Naruto un hombre borracho que estaba tirado en el suelo le pregunto.

"¡Oye Chica! ¿Dónde esta tu amigo, el demonio?"

De repente, Ino, Incapaz de aguantarse nada mas, levanto al hombre y lo golpeo en la cara, mandándolo a volar por los aires, Desquitándose por lo de Sasuke Grito.

"¿! PORQUE LO LLAMAN DEMONIO ¡? ¡NUNCA HIZO NADA PARA QUE LA GENTE LO LLAME ASI!"

Calmándose un segundo dejo de gritar.

"Y juro. Que la próxima persona que escuche insultando a Naruto-Kun, Lo matare. No importa quien sea."

Con eso, Empezó a correr.

Llegando al "relativamente seguro" departamento, Cerró la puerta y corrió hacia la habitación, se echo sobre la cama y se puso a llorar. Le hubiera gustado quedarse asi todo el dia, de no ser porque sintió la mano de alguien sobre su hombro. Asustada, giro y se sentó sobre la cama.

"¿Qué haces acá? ¿Viniste a ver si realmente mataba a la próxima persona que insulte a Naruto? Porque lo haré, aunque seas Tú. Nunca hizo nada par que la gente lo trate asi. Tal vez muchas travesuras cuando era niño pero no como para que lo llamen Demonio."

El padre de Ino (Nyaaa ¿Quien se pensaron que era?), estaba sin hablar, mientras su madre se sentaba al lado y la abrazaba.

"Le dicen asi porque en **_Es_** un demonio."

Con esto Ino frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo podía Naruto ser un demonio? ¡Tenían que estar mintiendo!

"¿Q-Que quieren decir?"

"¿Sabes del Kyuubi, El Zorro Demonio que ataco la aldea el mismo año que naciste?"

Fue el padre de Ino que hablo esta vez. Intrigada, Ino Asintió.

"¿El que mato el Cuarto Hokage?"

"No. El demonio era muy fuerte para que lo mataran. En cambió, fue sellado. Veras, Naruto es el Kyuubi."

Ino Se levanto bruscamente y miro a sus padres.

"¡No! ¡Están Mintiendo! Naruto No es un Demonio, El es un dulce y cariñoso ser humano"

"Querida... El no lo es, por favor vuelve a casa, no estas segura con el cerca"

"¡FUERA!"

Ino Grito con mucha furia, ganándose una mirada un tanto extraña por parte de sus padres.

"¡No voy a escuchar mas esta! ¡¿Como se atreven a venir a nuestro departamento y tratar de alejarme de el!"

Entonces, si decir una palabra, los padres de Ino se fueron, dejándola muy confundía sobre la cama. Mientras ella lloraba pensaba

"_Oh, Naruto. Espero que estés bien... No importa lo que seas o no seas, ¡Quiero seguir contigo!_

--------------------------------------------------

En la Ubicación especifica

Tsunade y Sakura Daban vueltas mientras esperaban a que Sasuke, y posiblemente a Orochimaru, Aparezcan. ¿Por qué habían elegido este lugar, Tsunade no podía descifrarlo. Estaban el las afueras de un castillo en ruinas, Donde Orochimaru trato de que Tsunade curara sus brazos.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho mas, Después de unos minutos, un sonriente Sasuke se paro frente a ellas saliendo de atrás de una pila de escombros, seguido por Orochimaru y, finalmente, Kabuto, quien estaba cargando a un muy lastimado Naruto.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Por qué raptaron a Naruto?"

Ella estaba esperando a que respondiera Orochimaru, pero en cambio, lo hizo Sasuke.

"Varias Razones. Primero y más importante, era para demostrar que a su pequeña aldea, se la puede destruir fácilmente. Segundo era para probarme con este patético perdedor"

Sakura Cerro fuertemente sus puños al escuchar esto, tanto, que estos empezaron a sangrar.

"Ciertamente, no era Rival para mi. Y Tercero, era porque necesitábamos algo para negociar."

Sakura estaba confundida, Pero Tsunade lo estaba más. ¿Por qué Orochimaru revelo el secreto de Naruto a Sasuke?

"Muy Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieren?"

Ahora era el turno de Orochimaru de Hablar.

"Solo quiero una cosa. Que me enseñes esa nueva técnica tuya. La encuentro... agradable."

"Por supuesto_. Solo si mandar cadáveres es agradable, Orochimaru."_

Pensó Tsunade, Antes de responder.

"Muy Bien. Denle a Naruto A mi Aprendiz, entonces, te enseñare la técnica."

Sakura No podía creer lo que oía. ¿Por qué Tsunade les daba lo que querían tan fácilmente? ¡No tenia sentido! Claro, quería rescatar a Naruto, pero estaba mas que claro que Tsunade darle nada a Orochimaru.

Entonces, cuando Kabuto Hacia Sakura, esta empezó a juntar Chakra en la palma de su mano, de la manera mas disimulada posible, y cuando fue el momento del cambio, le dio un golpe a Kabuto en su frente. El Chakra que Sakura había juntado, lo había golpeado en el cráneo liquidando su cerebro, matándolo al instante. Entonces rápidamente, agarro a Naruto y retrocedió.

Una vez que Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, Fue hacia Sakura, con un pequeño Chidori formado en su mano, solo para ser golpeado por Tsunade, cuya fuerza era suficiente para matar a una persona normal. Por supuesto, Sasuke no era una persona normal, asi que solo salio volando, haciendo que se disperse el Chakra que había juntado con su pequeño Chidori.

Tsunade Sonrió al ver a Sakura, Quien rápidamente estaba tratando a Naruto, fue con Orochimaru. Aunque tenía ganas de evitar peleas, estaba realmente agradecida de no haberle mostrado nada a Orochimaru. Orochimaru, Sin embargo, parecía contento dejando que Sasuke se encargara de la pelea. Ya que ni bien se recupero del golpe de Tsunade, volvió a donde estaban todos, y se enfrento a Tsunade, a quien agarro por sorpresa, encontró una abertura en su guardia, y se metió ahí, cortando su estomago con un Kunai, para luego retroceder. Rápidamente, se curo la Herida, y arrojo otro golpe, con la fuerza suficiente para romper cualquier cosa.

Provisto de eso, Sasuke, logro esquivar el golpe y volvió a cortarla con el Kunai. Haciendo que Tsunade Golpeara la tierra y que millones de piedras y polvo volaras en todas direcciones. Al ver una mirada que hizo Tsunade, Sakura Cargo a Naruto en su espalda comenzó la retirada. Sasuke pareció no darse cuenta, asi que continuo su ataque contra Tsunade, Peleando con Taijustsu básico por alguna razón.

Entonces Sasuke desapareció, se movió tan rápido que Tsunade no se había dado cuenta, apareció abajo y la pateo en la pera mandándola a volar, ahí, Sasuke apareció por detrás, la agarro por el medio empezaron a caer girando como un taladro, en ese momento fue cuando Sasuke Grito.

"¡¡¡¡Loto Inverso!"

Impactaron en el piso, luego de que el polvo se disipara, Se lo ve a Sasuke, acercándose lentamente hacia una Muy lastimada Hokage. Estaba apunto de terminar con ella utilizando un Chidori que ya tenia formado, cuando de pronto, alguien lo golpeo, haciendo que salga disparado y choque contra un árbol, al levantar la vista, Sasuke vio a la persona y le dijo.

"No sabes cuando retirarte ¿Verdad?"

"Oh, Claro que se cuando retirarme, Pero este no es el momento"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, y hasta acá llega el capitulo 6, espero que les halla gustado, acá son las 11:39 PM y la verdad es que estoy muy cansado, asi que mejor me voy yendo, antes de terminar adelanto que en el próximo capitulo se va a morir un personaje.

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, voy a ver si puedo traducir el 7 antes del miércoles que viene.

Se despide

Alex...


	7. Mejores Amigos Parte 2

Uffff… ¿Cuanto paso no? la verdad es que estuve re ocupado asi que no pude dedicarme a la traducción, Cambiando de tema, lo que son las vueltas de la vida ¿no? Parece que la autora original quiere cambiar de la pareja central NaruXIno a un supuesto NaruXHarem que por lo visto solo serán Sakura e Ino, no se que pensaran ustedes de esto, pero la verdad este tipo de relaciones no me agradan mucho. Pero eso no me va a impedir continuar con la traducción, asi que sin más acá va.

Antes de que me olvide, Agradezco a Senrath por dejarme traducir su FanFic.

Capitulo 7:

Mejores Amigos Parte II

**Ultimo Capitulo: **

"No sabes cuando retirarte ¿verdad?"

Decía Sasuke a su Nuevo rival.

"Oh, Se cuando retirarme, pero esta vez no es el momento."

**Fin del Ultimo Capitulo**

Parado prudentemente, Sonriendo a Sasuke, estaba Naruto. Sakura estaba impresionada al ver que al chico que cargaba, de repente se levantara y fuera contra Sasuke, pero estaba mas intrigada del estado actual de Naruto.

Todas sus heridas se habían sanado completamente, sacando el hecho de que ella lo había curado, Empezando por las heridas más grandes primero. No solo eso, sino que había algo extraño en el. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. Naruto estaba cubierto por una capa de Chakra, casi como una segunda piel, Pero ese Chakra no era suyo. Era, bueno, Rojo, descrito de la mejor manera. No como el azul común que tenían todos.

Tsunade maldecía por debajo mientras retrocedía, Curándose, alejándose de Naruto y yendo hacia Sakura. Parecía que el Kyuubi había decidido salir afuera un poco, Tsunade no tenia idea de cómo lo hizo pero una cosa era cierta, y era que si Sakura se quedaba, Naruto no seria capaz de poder pelear en serio. So, agarro a Sakura y comenzó a correr lo mas rápido que podía de los dos chicos, ignorando las quejas y gritos de Sakura.

Sasuke Miro hacia su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Sakura y Tsunade habían desaparecido. De hecho, Orochimaru tambien lo había hecho.

"! _Maldito Desgraciado ¡ ¿Donde se fue esta vez?"_

Negando con la cabeza, Giro y vio a Un Naruto Sonriente.

"Entonces, parece que no aprendiste la lección cuando te patee el trasero esta mañana."

Naruto se sonó las manos y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia Sasuke, sus tres colas de Chakra se movían atrás de el.

"No, ya aprendí mi lección. Aprendí que necesitaste tres ayudantes, dos víboras, y un gas venenoso para agarrarme. En una pelea uno a uno, Bueno, Eso es otra cosa. Te gane la ultima vez y lo haré de nuevo."

Diciendo esto, Naruto Ataco con tal velocidad, que Sasuke lo esquivo por poco.

_¡Maldición! ¡Mis ojos apenas pueden verlo! ¿Pudo en realidad progresar tanto en un par de meses?_ Pensando esto, Rápidamente comenzó a formar sellos.

"¡Katon, Gokakyu No Jutsu!"

Tirando su cabeza para atrás, y su cuerpo para adelante Sasuke soltó una enorme bola de fuego, quemando la tierra donde Naruto estuvo el segundo anterior

"¡Mierda!"

Naruto había esquivado por poco esa técnica. Incapaz de ver lo que Sasuke Estaba planeando exactamente, tuvo menos de un milisegundo para reaccionar a la bola de fuego. Rápidamente se apagaba las llamas que le había dejado la técnica en la pierna, y descubrió que su pie estaba lastimado, entonces fue contra Sasuke de nuevo.

Mientras la pelea continuo una hora mas Naruto Estaba agradecido, y no por primera vez, de que el Kyuubi estuviera sellado en el. Ciertamente hubiera perdido contra Sasuke hace tiempo de no ser porque el Kyuubi le Estaba prestando su Chakra. Ya era hora del ataque final, como aquella vez en el valle del fin, con la diferencia de que Naruto no tenia intenciones de dejar vivo a Sasuke.

Sasuke Cayo al suelo como resultado del primer choque de su Chidori contra el Rasengan de Naruto. No quería admitirlo, pero Naruto era fuerte, y más de lo que aparentaba. Esto ultimo no paso por su cabeza sino hasta que Naruto golpeo su pecho con un segundo Rasengan. Había tanta fuerza en este ataque, que en vez de sentir de que era golpeado por un pequeño remolino, sentía que una bola de puro dolor lo estaba golpeando. Salio Volando hacia atrás, Con un gran agujero en su pecho.

"Maldito desgraciado. Yo debería haber Ganadoestapelea…"

Sus palabras se juntaron mientras caía al piso, muerto.

Entonces, con la sensación de que el Kyuubi dejaba de darle Chakra, Naruto cayó al piso inconsciente. Cuando Sakura volvió y miro donde estaba, pensó que ambos estaban muertos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y fue corriendo hacia Naruto. Mientras se acercaba, se dio cuenta de que el pecho de Naruto se seguía moviendo ¡Seguía vivo! Sasuke, por otro lado, era otra cosa. Había perdido demasiada sangre y órganos del último ataque, y si alguien se las arreglaba para sobrevivir al primer impacto, moriría momentos después.

-----------------------------------------

De vuelta a Konoha, Varias horas después

Ino Se encontraba en la casa de Naruto, Había estado esperando por varias horas, esperando a que hubiera alguna señal de Sakura o Tsunade, Luego de un buen rato, Se escucho el grito para que abrieran las puertas, Ino se fue hacia se dirigió hacia allá para encontrarse con Sakura que Estaba cargando a Naruto que parecía estar dormido y a Tsunade que Estaba cargando a Sasuke, pero había algo en el que parecía extraño.

En el momento que se acerco mas a ellos se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, Sasuke estaba muerto. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto, Una sensación de Felicidad la invadió. ¡Sasuke No podía Lastimar más a Naruto!

Sin Siquiera Hablar, Ino se acerco a Sakura para agarrar a Naruto, Sakura la dejo susurrándole

"Esta Exhausto. Se esforzó demasiado para acabar con Sasuke"

Cuando le dijo esto. Ino asintió, miro a la Hokage, que tambien asintió. Con eso, Ino Regreso al departamento de Naruto, seguido por Sakura y los murmullos de todos los que estaban ahi.

---------------------------------------

Una Semana después

Los siguientes días fueron Oscuros. Pero nada comparado como hoy, El dia del funeral de Sasuke. Se llevaría acabo, aunque mucha gente pensaba. Naruto, era el único que estaba a favor del funeral. Seguía teniendo problemas aceptando el hecho de que había matado a Sasuke, y esperando que el funeral le acomodara los pensamientos. Desafortunadamente, mientras contaban más historias sobre la vida de Sasuke, Naruto empezó a dudar de sus acciones mas y mas. Hasta que Sakura se paro. Y aunque todos habían contado lo mas conocido sobre su vida, Sakura contó las historias que conocía de la vida de Sasuke sin agregar nada. Naruto se dio cuenta de lo duro que debió haber sido para ella, ya que el la había tratado matar un par de meses atrás, pero ella tambien contó las cosas buenas que hizo sin omitir detalle.

Una vez que termino, Naruto regreso rápidamente a su hogar. Una vez ahi, se tiro en la cama y empezó a llorar. Luego de haber escuchado todas esas historias, dudaba más de si mismo. Estaba claro que Sasuke había hecho algunas cosas horribles, pero, ¿por que no le daban otra oportunidad? Claro esta, que el lado razonable de Naruto le dijo que fue porque el había usado todas las oportunidades disponibles.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta de que había dejado la puerta abierta y alguien había entrado. En realidad se dio cuenta, cuando dos pares de manos le empezaron a dar un masaje en la espalda. Lentamente giro la cabeza y vio a Sakura y a Ino sonriéndole.

"¿Estas bien, Cariño?"

Ino hablo suavemente. Cuando no respondió, frunció el ceño.

"Hiciste todo lo que pudiste cariño."

Sakura Asintió a lo que dijo Ino antes de responder.

"Si. Y ambas estamos felices de que hallas sido tu el que quedo vivo, además si no hubieras matado a Sasuke, yo hubiera..."

Naruto Sonrió suavemente, pero seguía sin responder.

Ino y Sakura compartieron una sonrisa, antes de arrodillarse al lado de Naruto. Entonces, Ambas besaron a Naruto en las Mejillas. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron ampliamente y se paro.

"¿Que Cara…"

Ino y Sakura Se rieron y se sentaron cerca de Naruto, tomándole por los brazos. Viendo la expresión en la cara de Naruto, Ino explico.

"Nos cansamos de pelear por vos, asi que decidimos compartirte. Eso, si te parece a vos."

Naruto Se rió con esto, entonces en respuesta Beso a Ino suavemente en los labios, y luego hizo lo mismo con Sakura, Que se sonrojo Increíblemente.

"_Talvez, Vivir con el hecho de que mate a Sasuke no será tan difícil como pensé"._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeee Es verdad me tome mi buen tiempo para traducirlo, pero bueno, Antes de que me despida,

Hoshigaki Kisame: El Autor no me respondió, asi que me imagino que no debe estar por estos lugares, asi que voy a traducir la historia entre la semana que viene y la otra, pasa que estoy muy ocupado.

Bueno, eso es todo el próximo capitulo es para las vacaciones de Invierno (En Dos Semanas aca en Argentina)


	8. Esperen Un Segundo

Seeeeeeeeeeeeee, me tome mi tiempo, dije que lo iba a dejar listo para el 20 de julio y ya estamos casi en octubre...  
Bueno, mil disculpas pasa que se me olvido de hacerlo todo esto tiempo, me acorde de los FanFic cuando me llego una alerta de un review del FanFic al mail, bueno, los dejo con este capi.

FanFic Escrito Por Senrath

Traducido Por Alex

Capitulo 8:

Esperen Un Segundo, ¿Qué es lo que tiene adentro?

Sakura tarareaba lentamente mientras se vestía. En lugar de vestir los típicos colores oscuros que se usaban después de un funeral, Se vistió con su ropa normal. Para ser exacto, **_nadie_**, a excepción de la Hokage vestía con ropas oscuras. Ya que casi todos estaban de acuerdo que Sasuke se merecía lo que le paso, y nadie pensaba derramar una sola lagrima por una persona como el.

Cuando bajo las escaleras para tomar el Desayuno, su madre le pregunto:

"Buenos días Cariño. ¿Alguna razón en particular por la que estés tan feliz esta mañana?"

Sakura Asintió, agarro una manzana de la mesa y la mordió. Después de tragar dijo:

"Sep. Tengo una cita esta tarde."

Su padre, que pasaba justo por ahi, escucho esto y se sintió intrigado.

"¿En Serio? ¿Y Quien es el Suertudo"? (Que Tiene Suerte xD)

"Naruto-kun."

Al escuchar esto, sus padres se paralizaron.

"¿Naruto? Pensé que estaba saliendo con esa amiga tuya... Ino"

Se podía notar cierto enojo en la voz de su madre. Sakura Asintió, Poniéndose Seria frente al tono de su madre.

"Bueno, Algo Asi, Lo estamos como compartiendo."

Su Padre no lo pudo aguantar más, Golpeo su mano contra la mesa, y miro fijamente a Sakura.

"Te Prohíbo ver a ese Chico, ¿Entiendes? No es nada mas que problemas, y nada mas que problemas le trae a los que están a su alrededor. Ya es suficiente que estés en el mismo equipo que el, Pero no voy a permitir que te le acerques mas de lo que debes..."

Sakura Lentamente se levanto de la silla, manteniéndose tranquila lo mas que pudo, y le dijo directamente a su padre.

"¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿"Nada más que problemas"? Padre, ¡**_El_** Salvo la aldea en varias ocasiones! El es un buen chico que haría lo que sea por proteger a aquellos que quiere. ¿Y Sabes que? Se preocupa por todos en Konoha, incluso por los que lo llaman Demonio."

Con Eso, Paso por al lado de su padre yendo hacia la puerta.

"¡Pero El **_Es_** Un Demonio!"

"¡Shh, Cariño! Se supone que no tenemos que hablar de **_Eso_**."

-----------------------------------------------

Una Hora Después, En el Departamento de Naruto e Ino

Ino Se Frotaba los ojos para despertarse un poco mientras abría la puerta, en la cual estaba Sakura, parada y cargando unos cuantos bolsos.

"¿Huh? Sakura-chan, ¿Y esos bolsos para que son?"

Sakura Suspiro y miro los bolsos que llevaba antes de hablar.

"Digamos que tuve la misma conversación que vos tuviste con tus padres."

Le llevo un rato analizarlo, una vez que lo hizo, Ino se despertó al instante.

"¡Que! ¿Tus padres tambien? Uhhh, ¿Que es lo que pasa con esta aldea? De todas formas, Me temo que no puedes quedarte, Las cosas están bastante apretadas acá, y solo somos dos personas."

Sakura Asintió y sonrió.

"Lo se, Y es por eso que vine a decirte que vos y Naruto-Kun se van a mudar."

Ino Estaba totalmente confundida.

"Espera, Primero Pasa adentro y me repites todo."

Sakura entro, dio un largo suspiro y le repitió a Ino lo que había dicho antes.

"Vos y Naruto-kun se mudaran, Con el Dinero que me dio la Hokage por la misión de Rescatar a Naruto, Que Cuenta como una Misión de Rango "A", un poco de ayuda tuya y de Naruto, Podremos pagar otro lugar en otra parte. Será Perfecto, todos nosotros viviendo juntos Y sin tener que estar apretados en un departamento para una sola persona"

Ino Lo Pensó por un momento, y luego asintió.

"Muy Bien, Pero mientras busquemos un lugar, Será mejor no mencionar que Naruto-Kun va a vivir con nosotros."

Esta Vez era el turno de Sakura para estar confundida.

"Espera, ¿Por que es mejor no mencionar a Naruto-kun?"

Ino se Giro y se aseguro de que Naruto Estaba durmiendo.

"Estuve hablando con Naruto-kun La Noche anterior, aparentemente, el definitivamente tiene el dinero suficiente para conseguir un lugar mejor, Es solo que el dueño de este lugar es el único que quiere Darle el Alquiler a Naruto.

Sakura Frunció el Ceño.

"Sabes, A mi Tambien me gustaría saber que es lo que pasa con esta aldea. De todas maneras, Despierta a Naruto-kun. No Lo iremos a mencionar, pero igual necesitamos su opinión."

-------------------------------------------

Esa Noche

Naruto Sonreía mientras terminaba de mover todo lo que tenia a la nueva casa. Cuando escucho acerca del Propósito de Sakura, esperaba buscar grandes Departamentos, No Casas Pequeñas. Pero el pago por una Misión de Rango "A" era mejor de lo que se pensaba, y en realidad tenían suficiente, juntando los ahorros de los tres, para comprar la casa en lugar de alquilarla como Sakura había dicho.

La casa les salio bastante barata ya que técnicamente Estaba en la otra punta de la aldea, Eso, y el hecho de que solo tenia tres cuartos en total, sin contar el baño y la cocina. Había Dos habitaciones, y una que era para lo que se pueda necesitar. Naruto e Ino iban a compartir una habitación, ya que estaban acostumbrados a hacerlo, y Sakura dormiría sola en una habitación aparte, pero decidieron mudarse los tres juntos a una sola habitación y dejar el resto para los invitados.

Les llevo todo el dia encontrar un lindo lugar (y que además pudieran pagar). Asi como les llevo toda la tarde desempacar las cosas de ellos, aunque resulto mas fácil gracias al Kage Bushin No Jutsu de Naruto. Sakura e Ino, Por Supuesto, tambien insistieron en ayudar, por lo que ambas estaban en el piso tiradas.

"Ugh, ¿Quien pensaría que los fideos de Ramen eran tan pesados?"

Se quejaba Sakura. Ino levanto su mano y dijo.

"Yo lo hice, por eso te dije que dejaras a Naruto-kun que los llevara. Lo que no se es porque decidí llevar todo el equipo ninja..."

Sakura sigilosamente y asintió.

Naruto entro a la habitación sonriendo mientras veía a las dos chicas.

"Sabían que no había problema asi las llevaba yo a las cosas ¿no?"

Las dos asintieron e Ino Respondió.

"Pero queríamos ayudar."

Naruto se rió, miro al techo y dijo.

"Si, pero ahora las dos están muy cansadas para nuestra cita de esta noche."

Ino Se puso seria hasta que se dio cuenta que era verdad.

"Maldición, tendremos que hacerlo en otro momento."

"Hey, ¿Naruto-kun?"

Naruto miro a Sakura y respondió.

"¿Si?"

"Me preguntaba... ¿Por qué la gente te llama Demonio?"

El color de la cara de Naruto desapareció al escuchar esto.

"¿Que?"

Suspirando, El Hablo de nuevo.

"No Debería hablar de eso, El tercero me prohibió hablar eso. Básicamente, la gente tiene prohibido decirme Demonio por la misma razón."

Sakura lo miro, y se asombro al ver lo pálido que se puso. Ino estaba igual, pero tenía los ojos cerrados.

"¿Y desde cuando te importaron las reglas?"

Naruto Rió y asintió

"Tienes Razón, Sakura-chan. Les diré a ambas, pero tienen que prometerme que no se lo dirán a nadie."

Las dos chicas dijeron "Prometido" al mismo tiempo.

"Bueno, todo empezó el dia de mi nacimiento. No, no pretendo acordarme lo que sucedió porque tenía menos de un dia de vida. Descubrí todo esto gracias a Mizuki cuando le di una buena paliza aquella vez. De todas maneras, la aldea estaba siendo atacada por el zorro demonio, el Kyuubi."

Ino sintió que su corazón se le iba a salir cuando recordó lo que le habían dicho sus padres, pero se quedo callada y decidió escuchar lo que Naruto tenía que decir. Por otro lado, Sakura tenía que interrumpir.

"¿Te refieres al que mato el Cuarto dando su vida?"

Naruto Negó con la cabeza.

"El Cuarto no lo mato, El Kyuubi era muy fuerte para morir, Asi que solo lo pudo encerrar en el cuerpo de un bebe, condenándolo a llevar la carga del Kyuubi para siempre, ese bebe se llamaba Uzumaki Naruto. Asi que técnicamente deberían llamarme "Contenedor del Demonio" y no Demonio."

Ino y Sakura estaban sin palabras, Ino lo estaba porque Naruto no era el Kyuubi como dijeron sus padre.

Naruto Decidió romper el silencio parándose sonriente y hablando mientras miraba una pared.

"Entonces, ¿Desean Odiarme como lo hacen todos los demás que saben la verdad? bueno, no todos, ya que Tsunade-sama, Iruka-sensei, y Kakashi-sensei lo saben y no me odian. Al iguala que el tercero."

Ino y Sakura negaron con sus cabezas y abrazaron a Naruto.

"Por supuesto que no, sigues siendo el Naruto que amamos, nada ha cambiado, es más, tengo la impresión de que fue el Kyuubi el que nos ayudo algunas veces. Digo, es por eso que el Chakra que te rodea tiene colas ¿verdad?"

Naruto miro a Ino, y luego a Sakura.

"Esperen, ¿podían ver ese Chakra?"

"Claro. Se veía perfectamente."

"Vaya, No sabia que se manifestaba asi de esa manera, lo que pasa es que tenemos como un arreglo..."

"¿Qué clase de arreglo?" Pregunto Ino

"ya que si yo muero, el muere, el me presta su fuerza cuando la necesito."

Después de hablar varias horas sobre el Kyuubi y otras cosas, la conversación fue terminando poco a poco. Podría haber seguido pero Ino se había dormido, y a Sakura se le habían acabado las preguntas Después de un rato, Naruto se paro y tomo a Ino.

"Voy a llevar a Ino a la cama y luego regreso."

Sakura asintió y se puso a ver por la ventana, que como estaba tan oscuro no se podía ver nada.

Naruto volvió y se sentó contra la pared. Sakura se arrimo hacia el y le beso la mejilla. Naruto sonrió e hizo lo mismo.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. Sabes solía tener sueños sobre este tipo de cosas."

Sakura Levanto un ceja y miro a los ojos de Naruto.

"Oh ¿en serio? Dijiste que solías. ¿Cuándo paraste?"

Naruto pensó por un momento antes de responder.

"Creo que deje de tenerlos cuando te fuiste a ver a Sasuke y te negabas a salir del hospital por nada del mundo."

"Oh."

La respuesta de Sakura sonaba muy lastimosa, cuanto deseaba no haber estado con Sasuke en esos tiempos.  
No solo que se hubiera ahorrado un montón de dolor, sino que podría haber estado con Naruto antes de que el estuviera con Ino. De ser asi, no estarían los tres bajo el mismo techo.

"Hey, Esta bien, se que era mucho para vos, no estoy enojado ni nada."

Sakura sonrió y beso su mejilla.

"Por lo que dijiste, me importas más ahora de lo que el jamás me importo."

Naruto So sonrojo, y se dio cuenta de que su cara estaba a menos de un centímetro de la de Sakura. Se hubiera alejado, pero Sakura decidió de que las cosas estaban tardando mucho y se acerco bruscamente a Naruto, presionando sus labios en un beso apasionado. Un minuto luego de que se separaron, Naruto sonrió y se paro, ayudando a Sakura a hacer lo mismo.

"Bueno, creo que me iré a la cama ahora, deberías hacer lo mismo."

"Lo Haré, Buenas noches Naruto-Kun."

"Buenas noches Sakura-Chan."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, hasta acá llega el capitulo 8, como el autor todavía no saco ninguno más, supongo que este fic quedara asi por tiempo indefinido.

Gracias a todos por leer la traducción, el próximo que traduzca es un DeidaraXHanabi que me pidieron hace mucho tiempo.

Bueno, hasta la próxima.

Alex


End file.
